


A Stretch

by Missy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Candymaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kisses, Multi, Polyfidelity, Romance, Taffy Pulls, Winter, coziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Gil is later for the traditional family taffy pull.  All the more reason for Anne to butter Diana up!
Relationships: Anne Shirley/Gilbert Blythe/Diana Barry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	A Stretch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/gifts).



Anne Shirley-Blythe-Barry blew in the back door like a hurricane wind. “Diana! I am utterly frigid!” 

Diana flushed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Anne, who lingered for a rather notably long time. “Did Gil say when he’ll be getting home?”

“Said around six when I popped into the office,” said Anne. She then went to the mat and stomped snow off her shoes. “I’ll get to what I’ve sprinkled, just let me admire your beauty.”

“I have been over the stove for ten minutes trying to perfect this taffy,” said Diana. “You are, as always, terribly generous with your compliments.”

“Only honest,” Anne said. “Isn’t that what everyone said when I persisted in courting you when I was younger?”

“Yes,” Diana said. She pulled the taffy from the heat, then poured it onto a cool, buttered dish. “I’m afraid we’ll have to pull without Gill if he doesn’t arrive soon.”

Anne gasped. “Diana! What violation of our winter traditions!”

“Some traditions must be broken in matters of solidifying sugar,” Diana said. 

Anne chortled. “Well,” she said. “We shan’t violate the rules of candy, then.” 

Gill came banging through the front door. “Ladies!” he called. 

“How did the surgery go?” asked Diana practically, while Anne flung herself toward him for a kiss, merry cheeked and red-faced.

“The Thompson boy should recover well,” said Gilbert. “The candy! You’ve done yourself another credit, Diana.”

“Oh,” she said. “The two of you and your flattery! I did nothing more than boil together sugar, flavoring, vinegar and salt!”

“Diana’s not being accepting of her worth one more,” Anne tsked.

“A pity, for she’s the best of us,” Gil said.

Anne and Gil were suddenly surrounding her. Anne had kissed her neck, and Gil’s arm was about her waist. 

“Well,” she said, as they left the candy to cool beside the stove, “I suppose there may be ways you might convince me of it..”


End file.
